


chrollo chrollos around in the snow

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Snow, cold nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troupe has fin in the snow except for cheollo</p>
            </blockquote>





	chrollo chrollos around in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> chrolloing in the deeeEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeppppppp

ah winter time. the time when there was snow and children laughing and kortopi building igloos righT IN THE FUCKING HIDEOUT GDI TOPI but he was having fun fuck you 

everyine usually had a blast in the snow. like literally. phinks was punching snowmen made by shalnark and the snow just blasted everywhere phinks you prick #letshalnarkbuildsnowmen2k16 

shizuku and franklin were buikding a tal af snow tower, as tall as franklin could reach bc franklin was a tol man, and up in their snow tower they were throwing snow balls at an unexpecting nobu who was so done with everyone's shit he didnt even react so they threw the snow balls at uvo who didnt know where thy were comibng from unless he was just playing stupid like uvo is strong af a snowball wuldnt even hurt him he wouldnt even feel it. 

bono was cold bc hes filled with holes and never wears actual clothes like bono wyd 

feitan also never played in the snow bc he was too emo but when phinks dragged him out he made sure to bundle the smol man in layers of clothed bc he is a smol man very smol and phinks was the Dad Friend™ (no really like in the chimera ant arc hes such a dad like boi i wuld call him daddy and not even in a sexual way i want phinks to braid my hair) 

machi and paku were building snowmen like shalnark but phinks didnt destroy their snowmen bc fuck you shlanrk plus shal made ugly ass snow men. the girls were making snowspiders like there were snowmen that reselmbked the phantom troupe bc theyre good people 

so ever1 was outside chillin in thw snow (HAHAHAHA GET IT BC SNOW IS CHILLY HAHAHAH IM SO FUNNY) except for chrollo who never liked snow. he always wlked arounf i nthe fluffy ass coat but had an open chest like boi ur nip nops r gonna get cold so cholloo never ent in the snow bc he dioest like having cold nipples cheoloor had the weakest nipples 

but one day, kortopi filled the hideout up with so many igloos that there was snow all over the floor. chrollo didnt have ,uch of a spot to get away from the snow. he was high up on a rock as high as he could go to avoid touching the snow but he was still getting cold. chrollo's book got butrind in the snow by kortopi on accident and bc he had nothing to so he fell asleep, but soon after thren, he fell right off in to the snow! the small fall woke him up and he cried bc his nipples were cold what if they froze and fell off chrollo couldnt live withiut his nipples 

then he realised he could just rol over on his back, whwre his nipples werent exposed to the cold snow gr8 job chrolro 

now that chrollo has felt snow for the fisrt time in his life, he thought it was fun, so he rolled around in the snow, but stayed in the hideout where iot was less cold than the outside 

kortip and bonolencnovrvfkl weret rhe only two staying insidefor differetn reasoins, and were the first to notice chrollo doing whp tf know "chrollo tf u doin" bono asked 

"i guess im just..." 

" _chrolling around_ " 

bono wanted to punch him

but that would be rude 

and phinks would punch him bc he is the Dad Friend™ 

chrollo chrolled out of the hideout thinking he could take the cold. he really coudlnt but he was having too much fun to even notice 

everyone kind of stared then phinks said "CHROLLO YOUR NIPPLES ARE GOING TO GET COLD" 

but then chrollo told him that "no they wont. beacuse, phinks, i am" 

" _chrolling around_ " 

now phinks wanted to punch him but he woul probably kill hinm bc of ripper clitoris or what ever tf his move was called 

chrollo continued to chroll around in the snow. he chrolled aroubd all night and several rimes have all the troupe members tied to drag him in but none of them could. chrollo told them he would just come insid when he was rired and wanrted to sleep. they had to listen to him bc he was their leader but nonwe of them wanted chrollos nipples to freeze off. nopt agian 

whe they all woke up the next morning, the were surprised to find that chrollo had chrolled away! there were still chrolloing crollo track left behid in the snow so they all followed them.

theyv followed the chrolloing chrollo tracks which led them all far far away from the hideout. just as expected, chrollo was at the end of the tracks! he was huddled up and leaning again a tree. and everyine was like "CHROLLO HOLY FUCK ARE YOU OKAY?" 

but then chrollo looked up at then. 

"machi... my nipples froze off... could you sew them back on?" 

machi wanted to die 

how many times has she had to sew chrollos niples back on him 

too many to count 

well she sewed his nipples back on and he was no longer no nip chrollo he was yes nip chrollo. they all headed back to the hideout together bc _~ g o o d f r i e n d s ~_

 

 

now, whenever chrollo waned to go oout in the snow, the rest of the troupe didnt let him because of what happened last time. they never even let him get his own ice cream. poor chrollo. now if he eats too many hot things, his nipples will _burn_ off this time

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going the be based off the pun i made at first but then i wrote one thing about his nipples and look at what happened now his nipples are every where gdi chrollo not again


End file.
